The present invention relates to methodologies and systems for packaging, storing and transporting agricultural produce generally.
There are known various techniques and systems for packaging, storing and transporting agricultural produce. The following US patents are believed to represent the state of the art: U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,421,138; 4,535,586; 4,981,007; 4,899,517. The known conventional techniques have significant limitations and disadvantages.
The present invention seeks to provide improved methodologies and systems for packaging, storing and transporting agricultural produce, which result in significant efficiencies and cost savings, without sacrificing product quality.
In the present specification and claims, the following terms are used: xe2x80x9cbagxe2x80x9d which relates to a container for agricultural produce in which a xe2x80x9cModified Atmospherexe2x80x9d condition is established by controlling the amounts and relationships of the appropriate gas components, which are required for extending the storage and shelf life of the agricultural product, for example agricultural produce, flowers and bulbs. xe2x80x9cvaporxe2x80x9d relates to liquids in the form of a gas or a gas with free floating water droplets, as for example, in condensation. xe2x80x9ccartonxe2x80x9d relates to containers or boxes constructed from materials such as plastic, wood or metal, for storing agricultural products. xe2x80x9cadhesivexe2x80x9d relates to a sealing element for a venting closure system, by using such devices as a latch, cap-locking system or an adhesive sticker.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for packing agricultural produce including the steps of:
providing a container having at least one communications aperture formed in a wall thereof;
providing at least one flexible controlled permeability bag within the container;
providing at least one bag aperture in the at least one flexible controlled permeability bag in general registration with the at least one communications aperture;
sealing the produce inside the at least one flexible controlled permeability bag within the container, while leaving the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture open;
providing atmosphere treatment within the at least one bag via the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture; and
sealing at least one of the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a system for packing agricultural produce including:
at least one container having at least one communications aperture formed in a wall thereof;
at least one flexible controlled permeability bag within the container, the at least one bag having an aperture in general registration with the at least one communications aperture and being adapted for containing the produce inside the at least one flexible controlled permeability bag within the container, while leaving the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture open;
treatment functionality, operative for providing atmosphere treatment within the at least one bag via the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture; and
sealing functionality for sealing at least one of the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture.
According to a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the atmosphere treatment includes vacuum cooling.
Additionally or alternatively, the atmosphere treatment includes at least one of fumigation or other gas treatment, such as ripening treatment.
Preferably, the at least one communications aperture formed in a wall thereof is formed in a sealing layer adhered to a wall of the carton.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the flexible controlled vapor and gas selective permeability bag includes a gas impermeable bag, preferably a gas permeable bag having selected permeability characteristics adapted to a given type of produce.
Preferably, the methodology of providing at least one bag aperture in the flexible controlled permeability bag in general registration with the at least one communications aperture includes:
inserting the bag into the container;
at least partially filling the bag with the produce;
adhering the bag to the container adjacent the at least one communications aperture; and
aperturing the bag generally in registration with the at least one communications aperture.
Where the at least one communications aperture formed in a wall thereof is formed in a sealing layer adhered to a wall of the carton, the functionality of providing at least one bag aperture in the flexible controlled permeability bag in general registration with the at least one communications aperture includes:
inserting the bag into the container;
at least partially filling the bag with the produce;
adhering the bag to the container adjacent the at least one communications aperture; and
aperturing the bag and the sealing layer in a single operation.
Preferably, the sealing at least one of the at least one bag aperture and the at least one communications aperture includes attaching an adhesive sticker or a cap over the at least one communications aperture from the outside of the container.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a box suitable for packing agricultural produce and including at least one sealable localized atmosphere communication aperture formed in a wall thereof.
Preferably, the carton also includes a plurality of ventilation apertures formed in at least one wall thereof.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the carton also includes a gas impervious layer arranged for sealing engagement with the at least one sealable localized atmosphere communication aperture.
Preferably, the box includes an interiorly disposed bag, which is preferably a modified atmosphere bag.
Preferably, the sealing layer is an adhesive-coated plastic sticker and the bag is adhered to the adhesive-coated plastic sticker. In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the bag and the adhesive-coated plastic sticker are both apertured adjacent the sealable localized atmosphere communication aperture, thereby to provide a fluid communication pathway between the interior of the bag and the exterior of the carton. A further gas impervious sealing layer may be employed for subsequently sealingly engaging the adhesive-coated plastic sticker, thereby sealing the interior of the bag from the exterior of the carton.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a method for loading a refrigerated container having a refrigeration unit producing a flow of forced air and a flow of return air under negative pressure in order to provide maximum loading and cooling efficiency, the method including:
loading palletized ventilated cartons having ventilating apertures formed in walls thereof into a refrigerated shipping container in a manner such that there is defined a central plenum between rows of loaded pallets; and
selectively blocking air passages inside the container such that the forced air flow is directed principally through the plenum and through interstices between ones of the ventilated containers and thus generally horizontally through the ventilating apertures.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a loaded refrigerated container having a refrigeration unit producing a flow of forced air and a flow of return air under negative pressure in order to provide maximum loading and cooling efficiency, the loaded container also including:
palletized ventilated cartons having ventilating apertures formed in walls thereof positioned in the refrigerated shipping container in a manner such that there is defined a central plenum between rows of loaded pallets and wherein
air passages inside the container are selectively blocked, such that the forced air flow is directed principally through the plenum, through interstices between ones of the ventilated containers and thus generally horizontally through the ventilating apertures.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, a forced air flow from the refrigeration unit is supplied along channels formed in a floor of the container and extending parallel to a longitudinal axis thereof; at least a portion of the forced air output rises through spaces between adjacent floor elements in the floor of the shipping container, except where physically blocked and relatively unimpeded from a channel underlying the plenum; and at least a portion of the forced air output rises relatively unimpeded from open ends of the channels at a back end of the container into back plenum defined rearwardly of the rows of pallets